everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Airmid Valerian/Relationships
Family Death – Lanius Nightshade As the story goes, the man with too many children to manage chooses Death as his son's godfather. In the world of Ever After High, Death himself usually adopts the child, and in this case -- little Airmid Valerian. Once Upon A Time, Airmid regarded his father as the coolest thing ever. Lanius was smart, he was educated and always encouraging his son to do his best. With his adoptive father's guidance, Airmid was able to accelerate his scientific and worldly understanding, and become super educated, although at the expense of some social skills (which, after some time at Ever After High, Airmid eventually caught up). Lanius Nightshade is a dedicated father. He's a loving father, and has always cared and loved his children to death, literally. It breaks his heart every time destiny comes around, because he knows that the other reapers will force him to follow the path he's been following for centuries, and he knows he's going to lose yet another child he raised. With Airmid, he doesn't want that to happen, and when Raven rebelled, he was beyond thrilled. However, despite his love for his son, it doesn't mean that Airmid is not a trouble child. No, the next physician is earnest to succeed and determined to learn about the previous physicians - a goal that really frightened Lanius, who didn't want his own son to find out about his "past failures". During the Manhunt, Lanius purposefully disrupted Airmid's goals, and after seeing how distraught his son became, eventually gave him a small gift: a folder filled with information about the physician before Airmid, Asclepius Hemlock. Unfortunately, after what Lanius did, Airmid lost a lot of trust in his father. He can't believe that he was lied to, or the fact that he purposefully planned out a little trip around Germany, only for Lanius to come in and set him up for failure. This, and a lot of other factors, led to a strain in their relationship. If Airmid can't trust the person they were closest to for their whole life, then who can they trust? Because of this, things are now awkward and tense. The fact that Godfather Death is the only family that Airmid has really doesn't help matters. The physician is tired, and he is lost. The Previous Physicians Airmid was Once Upon A Time, in high admiration of them. Surely, he thought, they were grand doctors who did good in the world, only for their potential to be snuffed by destiny and nepotism. Surely, they could have succeeded on his own benefit. After the Manhunt, Airmid has since lost that rose-lens rule of the past physicians. He eventually comes to realise there's nothing good in putting the past on a pedestral, and thinking that it was grander than the present. Whatever happens, Airmid thinks, he's just going to do his best to be the best now. Nothing else matters. Biological Family His relationship with his biological parents is practically nonexistent. They ended up succumbing to disease and poverty in his early childhood, and he's not really sure where his biological sisters are at. Also, Airmid has pretty much lived with his godfather all his life. He also strongly believes that bonds formed by choice are greater than blood bonds, and because of this, does not make the effort to reconnect or care about his biological family. Professional and Academic Airmid is currently working in a lab at a university associated with Ever After High. They have apparently published papers (though no first authorship status yet). In their diary, it is shown that they are friendly with two PhD candidates in the lab. Friends Icarus Juniper :BrOTP: Bird Brains, or Firebird The two met due to Dead Epics Society. It took a while for them to become friends, as their personalities did not immediately click, but Airmid grew to admire Icarus' sensibility and his sarcastic charm, and his trustworthy the next brother in the Juniper Tree was. Icarus had a quiet sort of compassion and empathy, traits that Airmid saw important in a future physician, and tried to get close to Icarus to pick up those traits. He started to make the hexcuse to hang out with Icarus more. Icarus agreed, well-manneredly, and quickly started a neat, solid friendship. While there's a lot of light teasing, their conversations are very genuine and straightforward, as Airmid is pretty horrible at picking up sarcasm of any form. Airmid would cite Icarus as a guiding force in helping him develop strong communication skills and gaining confidence in himself. This companionship, to him, was invaluable. Barley The next Scarecrow in the Land of Oz is another close friend of Airmid's. The two can literally talk about anything that catches their fancy, and to Airmid, who loves to talk and infodump, it was absolutely delightful. He thinks that Barley is one of the most enthusiastic and likeable people he's met, and enjoys that he takes him seriously and is there to listen to even rambling. Plus, Barley has so many cool facts and tons of information to share, and Airmid is always here for more knowledge. Not only is he appreciate of Barley, but he's also protective. Airmid hates seeing Barley being put down as not-as-clever, and defends the poor scarebro, because they too experienced others mocking him for the way they're wired, and doesn't want Barley to go through the same thing. Also - as someone with a fascination for biology, Barley is incredible. What an amazing display of emergent properties. Samuel Gulliver When Airmid was in the process of transitioning, he was moved to the male dorms. Despite the two being some of EAH's most eminent and enthusiastic scientists/science enthusiasts, the two didn't meet in person before becoming roommates. Once roommates, they got along really, really well. There's a lot of infodumping involved, lots of happy scientific yelling and discussion. Although, frequently - far too frequently - does Sam have to drag Airmid away from an argument with another person that has gone far too passionately aggressive. Ultimately, it’s a pretty good roommate duo. Airmid couldn't have hoped for better. *Airmid may or may not have cleared out a partial part of their shared dorm to use as a lab bench. *Although the two have different methodologies (Airmd, for instance, prefers lab work while Sam is out with nature), they do talk about their own scientific endeavours. Aisley Hazelwood Ah, another science son. Airmid really didn't know how he ended up "adopting" Aisley, but the next witch of Brother and Sister looks up to him so much, that the next physician couldn't help but take the child under his wing. Mark Juniper Mark is Icarus' brother, and such a young, nervous thing. Airmid thinks the next Marlinchen is a little low on the chill, but overall, he's a respectful, earnest young lad, and enjoys his anxious company. Bastion Fanfarinet :BrOTP: Fanfarinet 451 You know what? Go read the Manhunt. I wrote eighteen chapters of fic dedicated to the two. If asked, Airmid Valerian would have said that there was nothing unique that struck him about Bastion Fanfarinet. He was an ordinary villain that happened to die, nothing significant or remarkable. Still, Bastion made the effort to approach Airmid, to talk openly about death and dying, and Airmid -- not used to being this approachable, still getting used to social interaction, then -- was rather taken aback, and grew to appreciate the directness. Airmid felt like Bastion Fanfarinet, with the whole "dying for a princess" thing, could relate to the parts of his destiny that he didn't like, and made hexcuses to talk to him, even through offers of alcohol. It got to the point when Airmid, having only talked about these deep emotional thoughts with Bastion, thought that perhaps the two were good enough friends that they could even go on a road trip together. And so, began The Manhunt. A fortnightly trip through Germany and France, to learn about their predecessors together. It was emotionally-driven, and the two spent countless nights, pushing back the hours until sunrise, to talk and relate to one another. Bastion Fanfarinet is a man that Airmid will always admire. And Bastion Fanfarinet, now that he's since left Ever After High, is a man that Airmid will always miss. There is no substanial amount of money in a will, or an hexpensive Scrollex watch, (and don't get Airmid wrong, he appreciates the closure that was given) that replaces the yearning in his heart to at least talk to his favourite person again. Acquaintances Dead Epics Society Airmid used to run this with Icarus, but has since taken a back seat. He thinks that Dead Epics was one of the things that really propelled him to take charge and speak up and learn how to command social situations. When he runs into the people he met from it on campus, he definitely makes an effort to say hi. It's the least he can do to a group that helped him gain social confidence. Charmaine Lexwington :BrOTP: Faerie Fire Min is someone who Airmid only really knows through association, but he thinks she's super fun and smart and pretty, and she has an energy that can keep up with his ramblings. Airmid appreciates that a lot - he knows that conversations with him can be overbearing. Bathilda Waits Unsurprisingly, Bathilda was one of the more outspoken people in Dead Epics, and also an older senior student that Airmid grew to admire. Someone not afraid to speak her mind, and someone with a lit sense of wit that Airmid couldn't help but want to emulate? Sure, the two will sling quips and light insults at each other, but it also doesn't mean that either of the two aren't down to help each other out, especially in regards to trans solidarity. Opaline Glass :BrOTP: Lady with a Lamp, or Fire Opal The two met at the infirmary, and share a similar interest in medicine and a similar perspective to destiny - similarities which often prompt much discussion between the two. They don't get to talk much, but when they do, it's amicable. Enemies The Yankee :BrOTP: Yankee Candle While not exactly enemies, Airmid and the Yankee are prone to clashing. The physician's a philanthropist, the patriot is an egoist, and they think of the other as otherwise talented individuals who are wasting their time on (what they think to be) useless pursuits. Pet At Animal Calling, a carrion crow flew up to Airmid. That was actually a rather shocking incidence for the young physician, who isn't all that fond of birds. They ended up passing the crow onto Icarus Juniper, who dubbed it Andronicus. Romance Airmid isn't really sure what his stance on romance is. He knows a few things, and one of them is that he hates how he sacrifices his life for a pretty princess, when medicine is supposed to be an egalitarian effort. Once Upon A Time, he thought that perhaps, he was just romance-averse or something, but now has grown to think that picking and choosing who lives and dies just isn't in the spirit of medicine. Still, he thinks he can quite happily live a life free of romance and whatnot, and considering that romance led to the physician's devastation, it might not really be worth it. However, that hasn't stopped him from getting the occasional crush on a pretty girl. He had brief infatuations with Apple White, Griselle Damgaard, and when asked who he finds cute, Annalog Tockman is near the top of his list. Though, they would never be anything that he would act on. All crushes, of course, are unattainable and completely out of his league. When it comes to something genuine, Airmid thinks there's possibly only really one person he could really see himself spending the rest of Forever After with. Shooting that shot, though? Near impossible. Category:Subpages